dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tri-Beam
& |similar='Kill Driver' }} Tri-Beam (気功砲, Kikōhō; lit. "Energy Control Cannon") is a life-risking attack used by Tien Shinhan, taught by The Crane Hermit. Overview Tien first used this attack during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. Tien also used the Tri-Beam in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, to protect Emperor Chiaotzu from Master Shen. He later used it against Yamcha at Kami's Lookout, against the illusion Saiyans in the Pendulum Room, and against Future Trunks during X.S. Cash's Intergalactic World Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He also used his Tri-Beam to destroy Super Buu's Finger Vanishing Beam, thus protecting Mr. Satan and Dende when the Majin attacked them.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a triangle with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlaping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that triangle, then the user (namely Tien) shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. Tien also has the ability to fire it with one hand as seen when he fires the Spirit Tri-Beam at Nappa after he loses his arm. In addition to being able to kill the target, the Tri-Beam can easily kill the user, as it drains their life energy. The attack has a tendency to cast the entire environment around it in a deep orange glow. Interestingly, this technique leaves a square hole in the ground, instead of a triangle. The attack formation itself places the hands in a seemingly awkward position; and it appears that later in the series, the finger tips are touching, and the thumbs are the only things that overlap. After training with Korin, Kami, and later King Kai, Tien perfects the attack as the "Neo Tri-Beam," which is essentially an "upgraded" form of the attack that allows him to control and enhance how much energy he puts behind it, inflicting even greater damage. This upgraded attack is powerful enough to hold even Semi-Perfect Cell at bay. The attack is extremely powerful, and despite the massive gap between Cell and Tien's powers, Cell was unable to break through the repeated blasts, though they did not inflict any real damage to him. Tien eventually collapsed from using the technique too much, but was saved from Cell by Goku. While Cell himself has not been seen using it (although he possesses data about Tien's techniques), during the Cell Games Saga, the Cell Juniors attacked Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with it, although to no avail. The Tri-Beam Cannon is a spiritual attack of the Crane Hermit skill tree in the computer game Dragon Ball Online; rather than EP, this skill requires the player to sacrifice their health instead. Translations Kikō (気功) is the Japanese translation of Qigong or Chi Kung, literally meaning "breath work" or "energy work", a traditional set of techniques for controlling breathing or circulating and cultivating chi (ki, energy) within the body, which is tied to a number of Chinese martial arts and medicinal beliefs. Variations The Tri-Beam has two variations. *'Spirit Tri-Beam' – A one handed version of the Tri-Beam which uses Tien's life force as a source of power. Used as a final resort against Nappa. *'Neo Tri-Beam' – A stronger version of the Tri-Beam, which can be used consecutively. Used against Cell so Android 18 could escape. Gallery Tien Shinhan 3 Burst Limit.jpg|Tien Shinhan about to use the Neo Tri-Beam in Burst Limit TE-076.jpg|A Tri-Beam card in the Bandai CCG References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks